


Naomi saves the day

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi is a very clever girl and a very good Captain's assistant!</p><p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and its characters. Story is all mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi saves the day

"Captain? Why are you crying?"

Janeway was startled out of her daydream.

"I'm not crying, sweetheart." she answered the little girl, slightly shaking her head.

Naomi stepped closer and carefully touched the Captains cheek. Kathryn mimicked her motion and felt the wet trail on her cheek.

"Are you hurt?"

Kathryn couldn't help but smile with the little girls compassionate look.

"No." she said and pulled her onto her lap.

"But you are crying."

"Apparently."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Did something bad happen?"

"No, nothing bad happened."

"Are you sad?" Naomi just kept going.

"Maybe a little." Kathryn admitted.

"How come?"

Kathryn didn't even know how to explain this to her. She was sad all right. Sad about how her life went completely different from how she had expected it to go.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're a bit older, when you will understand it a bit better."

Naomi angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest and a big frown appeared on her cute face.

"I'm old enough! Old enough to see that my Captain is hurting. It's my duty as Captains Assistant to make you feel better."

"And you're doing a fine job with that, but I don't think you can help me with this."

Naomi looked at her and noticed that she was drifting into deep thoughts again. She took the Captains hand and squeezed it a little. Kathryn looked down at their joined hands and a tear fell onto the back of her hand. With her free hand she wiped her eyes again and sighed deeply.

"Oh Naomi..." she started. "Can you keep a secret?"

Naomi covered her heart with her hand, lifted her head high and nodded vigorously. "Yes, I can!"

"I'm sad because of Commander Chakotay."

"Because you love him?"

Kathryn did a double take. Did she hear correct?

"Yes..." she said hesitantly.

"But why? He loves you too."

"Does he?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

Kathryn frowned. This was something.

"How does he look at me?"

"The same way that Tom looks at B'Elanna. The same way that the Doctor looks at Seven. The same way my mommy looks at my daddy's pictures."

"Is that so?"

"He looks at you the same way you look at him."

Kathryn chuckled and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what Naomi was saying. She couldn't believe that she had picked up on all this.

"You should tell him you love him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we work together."

"Tom and B'Elanna work together." Naomi shrugged.

"That's different. I'm the Captain."

"I don't understand. What does that have anything to do with how you feel. Work is work." she shook her head this time.

The truth comes from a child's mouth.

"Naomi, I think you right."

"I am?"

"Yes, I do need to tell him. I just don't know how."

"I can help you with that!" she said excitingly.

"You can?" Kathryn smiled broadly.

"Yep! You just wait and see." She jumped off of Kathryn's lap and headed for the door. Just before the doors closed she turned around and gave Kathryn a big wink. "Trust me!" And she was gone.

Kathryn placed her hand on her cheek and shook her head, still smiling.

"I wonder what she's up to now."

\-------------------- 

"Naomi to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Can you come to your quarters please?"

"On my way."

Kathryn stood up and walked out of her ready room onto the bridge.

"Tuvok, where's Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is attending rounds. Do you require his assistance with something."

"No, thank you. Can you take command for me, there's somewhere I need to be."

"Of course Captain." he nodded.

Kathryn stepped into the turbo lift and ordered it to deck 3.

She walked into her living area and was surprised by what she saw.

"It's almost finished." Naomi said as she set down the glass she was holding. "Can you help me light the candles? I'm not supposed to play with fire."

Kathryn walked over to her and did what she was told.

"This looks wonderful, Naomi, thank you. How did you manage all this?"

"I'm a big girl, I did it all by myself."

Kathryn patted her on the head. "Of course you did."

She knelt down in front of Naomi and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to complete our mission."

"That's right. I almost forgot."

"Take a seat and try to relax."

"I am relaxed." Kathryn arched her brow.

"No you're not. I can tell." Kathryn had to laugh again at the perceptiveness of the young girl.

"Okay, I'll try." She stood up again and took a seat at the table. "What now?"

"You'll see." She tapped her comm. badge. "Naomi to Commander Chakotay." She said and then put her finger to her lips to tell Kathryn she had to be quiet.

"What is it Naomi?"

"You have to come, quickly!" she acted as if she were panicking.

"What's wrong, where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm with the Captain! She's hurt." Kathryn looked shocked at the performance Naomi was giving. Her eyes widened and she shook her head 'no', but Naomi kept going. "You need to come, now!"

"On my way!" he yelled before he closed the line.

"What was that all about?" Kathryn asked.

"The rest is up to you." Naomi smiled and turned to leave the room. Before she left, she turned and winked at Kathryn again, as she had done before. "Good luck!"

Kathryn suddenly felt very nervous.

Not even two minutes later, Chakotay barged into her living area, almost out of breath. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her sitting at the table.

"Kathryn, what's wrong? Naomi called me and said you were hurt." He tried to catch his breath as he waited for her to explain.

"I know." She slowly stood from her chair and walked up to him.

"I am hurt."

"Do you need the Doctor?" he asked concerned and took her by her upper arms to look at her.

"No, I don't need the Doctor."

"What is it then?" He didn't understand. She put her hands on his chest and took one more step closer to him.

"I need you." she whispered and looked up from under her lashes into his deep brown eyes. He frowned and slightly shook his head.

"Kathryn?"

"Shh." She put a finger to his mouth to keep him from talking. She rose up on her toes and replaced her finger with her lips, surprising him. He tensed up and for a minute and she thought she was making a big mistake, but when she felt his hands pulling her even closer, he fear faded.

When he broke the kiss, he still had his eyes closed. She couldn't help but smile.

"All better." she whispered against his lips. That made him smile too, showing off his cute dimples.

"You are unbelievable."

"Oh?"

"Making me believe that you were in danger."

"Ah." She held up both of her hands. "I did no such thing."

"No?"

"That was Naomi. I hadn't the faintest clue what she was planning."

"And you had nothing to do with this?" he pointed to the setting of the table.

"Nope. All Naomi."

"You expect me to believe that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"All right then."

Kathryn's smile faded and she sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Naomi was right."

"Right about what?"

"She noticed I was sad. Sad about you."

"About me?"

"Yes, sad about the fact that I couldn't tell you how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me, Kathryn." He wasn't going to let her off the hook easily. She smiled shyly and looked away from him.

"Wasn't that obvious just now?"

"Maybe, maybe not." he teased. She swatted him playfully on the arm and he caught her by her wrist, pulling her close again. "Show me again."

Their lips barely touched, her breath warm against his lips. "I love you." She closed the distance and kissed him. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. He left her lips and trailed kisses along her cheekbone, to her ear. When he kissed her sensitive spot there, a moan escaped and he couldn't help but smile against her skin.

"You like that, huh?"

"Mmmm..." was all she could manage. She tilted her head to give him better access. A jolt went through her when he teasingly nibbled her earlobe and she had to hold her breath not to cry out in pleasure.

Chakotay's hands trailed down over her body, grazing along the sides of her breasts, over her hips, to grab the soft curves of her perfectly shaped bottom. He easily lifted her into his arms and turned a little to set her down on the table next to them.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?" he asked in a low, seductive voice.

"I think I do."

Kathryn unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She then reached down and tugged his shirt out of his trousers. He helped her and pulled it off over his head. When she tried to unzip his pants, he caught her hands to stop her.

"Go slow." He brought her hands up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

Now it was his turn to get rid of some clothes. When he uncovered the black satin bra, he took a moment to really look at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Is that Starfleet standard underwear?"

"No, that's 'in case he decides to seduce me' underwear."

"Is it now?"

"It's got matching panties." she teased.

"You're killing me, Kathryn."

She pushed him away a little and got off the table. While she passed him, she unzipped her pants and gave him a glimpse of her panties. She stopped in the doorway to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and let her pants drop to the floor.

If Chakotay had been a cartoon figure, his eyes would have popped out by now and his tongue would have fallen to the floor.

"You can hardly call those panties. Damn." Kathryn had to smile with that comment and teased him a bit more by putting her hand on her hip and wriggling her bottom.

"Come and get me, you fool." she ordered and winked at him before she disappeared into the bedroom.

Chakotay quickly kicked of his boots and pulled off his socks, almost falling in the process and hurried himself to get what he had always wanted.

 _'I'm done being a fool!'_ he thought to himself.

 

THE END


End file.
